


Coping with Failure

by lucymonster



Series: Reylo snippets [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Enemy Lovers, F/M, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/pseuds/lucymonster
Summary: ‘You’re crushing me,’ Rey snaps. Kylo rolls off to the side, shamefaced.This really shouldn't come as a surprise.





	Coping with Failure

Never one for self-control, it doesn’t take Kylo long to fall apart. Rey feels it through the Force: a hand-me-down jolt to her nervous system, sharp and searing hot and over almost as soon as it starts. He goes rigid on top of her, then completely limp. He buries his face in her hair. Pants for breath. Trembles.

‘I’m sorry,’ he says. It’s the first time Rey has ever heard those words from his mouth.

‘You’re crushing me,’ she snaps. Kylo rolls off to the side, leaving her cold and empty and uncomfortably sticky. All that pining, all that angst and want and reckless desperation, all the lies she had to tell and the risks she had to take so she could make it here to be here with him in the flesh … this is what it gets her. It really shouldn't come as a surprise.

He turns his back to her. If Rey knows anything about Kylo’s strategies for coping with failure – and her dataset is getting large, at this point – he’ll be settling in for a nice long sulk, bunkering down in his disappointment. ‘Hey,’ she says, and prods him in the ribs, none too gently. ‘We’re not done yet.’

‘It’s been a long time,’ says Kylo. He’s still turned away, but he sounds distinctly forlorn, which at least is better than angry or defensive. ‘I don’t normally – I mean, it’s not like I can’t–’

Rey sighs. ‘Don’t care,’ she says. Grabbing a handful of his hair – he makes an irritable sound, but doesn't try to throw her off – she tugs his head around to look at her. His cheeks are flushed bright red, and his lips are plump and swollen from the kisses they shared earlier. Her eyes linger there, and from somewhere under all her irritation, desire sparks fresh and insistent as ever. 

She spreads her legs. Feels the residue of his one-sided pleasure leaking from inside her body. ‘Your mouth still seems to work fine,’ she says. ‘Don’t you think it's time you learnt to clean up your own messes?’


End file.
